Having You
by Stomper
Summary: Serena parents have died. Now she must live with her sister and her husband. A marriage without love. What will happen when Serena and her sister's husband have a growing attraction? Alternate Reality
1. Prolouge

Hey This is my first story I ever wrote still dont know where its going , but just tell me how I'm doing thanks!  
  
Having You  
  
By: Stomper  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.  
  
  
  
"Serena, it's time to go." the raspy voice said through the room. The blond looked up to the other woman and then stood up.  
  
"Okay, all my stuff is going to be sent to your home?" she asked while she wandered through all the scatered boxes.  
  
"Yes, don't worry precious items won't get lost. Now hurry up or we'll miss the plane." the other woman snapped.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Serena said as walked out of her childhood room. She glanced back one more time. The pale pink walls were bare. The shelves that once held trophies and cherised items, only had collected dust on them. The sunlight from the uncurtained windows filtered through the room. Serena slowly walked down the hall, which once was decorated with pictures of the family. She walked on down the stairs, where when she was a clumsy girl fell down consantitly. Into the living room where the cream walls used to be elegantly decorated. Then out the old wooden door, for the last time. Just to be swept to her older sister and husband's home in England. A place so different from her and parents american home in Chicago. The home that is as dead now, just as her parents.  
  
They died how many people so tragically die now. A car accident. A drunken man decided to take a little spin with his car and just so happened to hit Serena's parents head on, when the couple was coming home from dinner. They died instantly at least. Not so luckly for the other man. He lived, yes, but now he's charged for man-slaughter and drunk driving. He'll be in prison for a while.  
  
So now here Serena was. Off to live with her sister for a few years and then she could go on her own.  
  
Her older sister. The one who she hasn't seen since she was eight. The older woman decided when she was fifthteen that she wanted to go to a prestigous school in England. Her parents could afford this of course. Her father being a successful lawyer and a grand inheritance from his dead father. Serena's sister went to secondary school and an university there, coming home now and then. She's becomeing quite the lawyer now. Very successful from what the younger sibling hears.  
  
Her older sister was beautiful. With red curly hair and sharp brown eyes. Her clear skin was so pale it looked almost white. She looked so sophistacated in her designher jacket and skirt that was all black. She of course had the perfect figure also. She stands at about 5'9", with curves in all the right places . Successful and beautiful, Beryl Calloway was everything Serena was not. "Why are you so quiet?!" Beryl snapped in the long sleek limo that was driving them to the airport.  
  
Serena came back from her reverie, "I have nothing to say."  
  
"Fine. Be like that. Go to sleep, we have a long flight." Beryl ordered.  
  
Serena slowly closed her eyes but did not go to sleep. She just wanted to escape the nagging voice of her sister. 'Why do I even have to go live with her? Why can't I just stay home and inherite everything now?'  
  
Just a week ago was Ilene and Ken Dupont's funeral. They were buried side by side. They would be together forever. A few days later after the funeral, was the reading of the will. Serena's only other living relative was in Africa, exploring and what not. Her uncle has yet to find out the news. Since Uncle Edward has his own fortune he did not inherite anything from the will just a few priceless items. Only one person did inherite something. Serena. She owns the fortune, both the houses, basically everything. But not till she was 21. Her parents didn't think she was responsible enough to own this, so until her 21st birthday she must live with a relative. By default Beryl won, since Edward was off in Africa.  
  
Now Beryl was not happy about this. Ken and Ilene got in a fight a few years back with Beryl over her never coming home to Chicago. Beryl said she didn't need them and basically was better off without then them. Her parents left her nothing. It all went to Serena.  
  
So here Serena was, being sent off to London. To live with Beryl and her husband. Darien Calloway. 


	2. Chapter One

Having You  
Chapter One  
By: Stomper  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon   
  
  
Serena's summer was going to be spent in the dreary city of London. Drastically different from the summers that were spent in the surburbs of Chicago. Usually she would lie on the beach by Lake Michigan with her friends from high school and relax. At night they would go to the clubs or someone would be having a party. But now her three months away will be spent somewhere so foreign to her.   
  
She was going to be a third year student at Northwestern University next year and was at the ripe age of twenty. She majoring in English in hopes to be a writer.   
  
Serena use to be little miss high school totally opposite from her sister. She was on the cheerleading squad for all four years and she ran track. She was on student goverment and was in the French Club. Serena was on National Honor Society and was always on the High Honor Roll. Always being cheerful and having a smile on her face she won Junior Prom Queen and was on homecoming court. She lost to a short margin.   
  
When Serena left for college she changed. She did not want to be little miss perfect anymore. Everything she had done she did it for her parents. She realized that they loved her even if she wasn't the top ten of her class and then she started to relax and enjoy the life she led.   
  
Beryl on the other hand always kept to herself. She pulled high grades, but had a snobby attitude. Where Serena was popular by being nice to people, Beryl was popular by being mean to people. Beryl never really cared what people thought anyways, that how she got so successful so quickly. She had a heart like granite and did not care about stepping on people's toes. It also helped that she married Darien Calloway of Calloway Corporations. Using Daddy-in-Laws money and power sure does help a lot.  
  
Darien on the other hand was climbing the corporate ladder. He decided that he wanted people to respect him instead of fear him. He was going to get a spot on the board himself, not with daddy's help. But nonetheless, one day he was going to own the whole thing. It didn't matter if he worked his way up or not.   
  
Beryl was first attracted to the money Darien. It didn't help that he was down right gorgerous. With sleek black hair that fell slighty on his forehead, and endless ocean eyes. He had a body compared to a greek god, from all the ahlteleism in his life. And when she found out that he was the son of a duke, all hell broke loose. Being rich and royalty was everything she had every dreamed of.  
  
"When we get to London," Beryl started off, "You can get settled in at the house and then we must get you some new clothes. God, I cannot believe your mother and father let you walk out of your house like that!"  
  
Serena glanced down at her outfit. She had on loose hip-hugger jeans and a light pink turtle neck that framed her petite figure. Her long sunshine hair was kept back with a beige headband. And she only had one piece of jewelry on, a diamond pendant that her mother gave her on her sixteenth birthday.   
  
"Number one, they were your parents too. Number two, you can't tell me what I can and cannot wear. I personally like my style figuring its what most college students wear!" Serena retored back.  
  
" Lower your voice down Serena. We are on a plane, first class no less. Jesus Christ girl can you not be in public. You were always so improper. Now if your going to be living with me I deserve some respect alright?" Beryl snapped back.  
  
" Okay, ya done yet?" Serena asked sarcastically.  
  
Beryl just glared at her and turned around to go back to sleep.  
  
Serena looked at the movie that was playing on front of her. 'Why does she always critize me? Nothing is ever good enough for her.' Serena thought as she watched the movie. She felt alone and unwanted. 'I just want to sleep and escape if only for a little while,' she wished as her eyes began to close.   
  
Serena awoke to the pilots voice annoucing that the plane will be arriving in London shortly. She rubbed her cornflower eyes and sat up straight. As the plane was landing she gripped the armrests tightly. She never did like flying. It was midday by the time they left the airport. Not much was said between the two just a stoney silence on the way to the manor. " Why did we leave the city?" Serena asked as she stepped out of the limo.  
  
"Tonight we will be staying at the manor and having dinner with Darien's father. Darien thought it would be nice to have a family dinner of sorts." Beryl replied. "Usually I would be at the flat since it is close to work, but you may stay here or in the city."  
  
Beryl led the way to the door. Serena just looked at the mansion in awe. The home was very old and almost looked like a castle. Of course Beryl was the princess of this castle. Serena wondered what the prince was like. Was he like Beryl, cold and dominating or warm and friendly? She doesn't understand how anyone could fall in love with a person like her sister.   
  
It started to rain while Serena tried to keep up with Beryl. She heard the light pitter patter on the cobblestone drive. "Hurry up! I do not feel like getting soaked out here!" Beryl shouted. They walked inside and it was even more magnificent than the outside. A man was standing welcoming the women home. He looked as if he was the families butler. Middle aged and very prime and proper. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and glasses.  
  
"This is Peter our butler. He will help you with anything you need. Peter, show Serena her room and Serena be dressed and ready for dinner at 7:00. I don't want you embrassing me at all. Do you understand?" Beryl asked.  
  
"Completely," Serena said curtly.  
  
Beryl walked away in a huff and Serena just shrug as if she was saying what can you do? Peter extended his hand to gesture towards the stairway. The stairs were a piece of art in themselves. They were deep mahogany wood and there were carvings on the banisters. Serena followed him up the stairs to a dimly lit hallway were pictures of the Calloway family hung. 'I guess this won't be such a bad place to live in.' Serena thought as she walked to her new room. Peter opened a door to his right and did the same gesture he had done earlier. Serena stepped in and her jawed dropped to the floor. The room was painted in a rich burgandy and had accents in a rose color. The bed was made of cherry wood and was a canopy. There were sheer white curtains that hung from posts. The pillows were made of different textures like velvet or satin. The colors ranged from shades of roses and creams. The comforter was also burgandy but had a gold and cream design of roses. In the corner was a vanity also made of wood. There were two great bureaus, one which kept clothing, the other had a television. Two glass windows faced the far side of the bed that led to a balcony outdoors. There were also two wooden doors. The one on the left led to a walk-in-closet and the one on the right led to a personal bathroom.   
  
"Do you need anything else Miss Dupont?" the butler asked in his proper voice?  
  
Serena snapped out of her shock. "Oh no thank-you. I'll be just fine."  
  
"Just ring if you need anything." He told the young woman.   
  
  
"Thank-you, I would just like to take a shower now." Serena replied back.  
  
"I'll leave you then. Goodday Miss." Peter said as he closed the door.  
  
Serena turned away from the door and fell back on the bed. "Finally some peace." She said to herself. She looked at the clock on the bedstand and saw it was only four o'clock. "I can't fall asleep yet or I won't beat the jet lag.' She thought. She dragged herself off the comfortable queen size bed and lugged herself into the shower. After a fifteen minute shower, she got ready and decided to explore.   
  
She walked back down the same dim lighted hallway and down the same stairs. It stopped raining so she decided to get some fresh air. She was walking slowly through the gardens when she saw the stables. She use to go horse back riding all the time back home and wanted to check it out.   
  
She walked in and insantly got a wiff of the horses. 'I sure don't miss that.' She thought to herself sarcastically. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked farther into the barn.   
  
"Can I help you?" spoke a voice behind her. She jumped and turned around frightened. Serena looked at the culprit who scared her and saw a young man flashing devasting smile and chuckling.   
  
"Do you think that's funny that you scared me?" Serena demanded of him.   
  
"Yes, actually I do." He replied in a British accent.  
  
"Well it's not very funny. You scared me half to death." She said to the stranger. She stepped back and got a good look at him, and what a good look it was. He was tall and had dark black hair. He flashed his pearly whites again.  
  
"You must be Beryl's younger sister." He pointed out.  
  
"Yep, are you the stable hand or something?" Serena concluded after she saw the tight white shirt and dirty jeans that adorned his muscular body.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He answered back. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at her. He didn't know why, but when he looked into her light blue eyes he felt something new.  
  
"So, your just poking around the place huh?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see the place I was going to be living at for the next few months. When I saw the stables I couldn't help myself." Serena told him.  
  
"I know what you mean. Some of these horses are the best in the country. I hope to have the pleasure of riding with you sometime." He said  
  
"You can count on it." Serena reassured him. "Well I better get back my evil sister told me to be ready for dinner by seven and not to embarrass her."  
  
"Oh, I don't think you could embarrass her."  
  
"Well she thinks I do." She said to him while she walked towards the warm manor. 


End file.
